Remember remember
by Flabagash
Summary: The 5th of november. A look at the teams most memorable bonfire nights. Janto. Gwys. Possibly to be Towen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first torcwood fanfic ^^ Set in all different times it's just a few short stories about each of the teams most memorable Bonfirenight ^^ Slight spoilers for Fragments/Exit wounds but only so tiny you'd miss it if you blinked :P

**Jack**

When he was just a boy living on the Boeshane Peninsula with his mum, dad and brother, Gray, they never knew about the past only that Bonfire night was a night for the family to all go out together and have a wonderful time watching the fireworks. It never appeared to the young Jack that the day actually once had a meaning.  
Jack had been on Earth with a broken vortex manipulator for some months now. He was finally getting used to his new life. He found most of it quite simple and quaint but he couldn't help but smile at all the traditions and superstations the people around him had. For this reason finding out about Guy Fawkes wasn't that much of a shock on his first November in that time.

"Remember, remember the Fifth of November,

The Gunpowder, Treason and Plot.

I see no reason, why the Gunpowder Treason

Should ever be forgot."

Jack remembered the children would sing as the night they were eager for drew nearer.

"Penny for the guy?" one small blond girl with pigtails asked as Jack walked out of the hub (not that anyone knew it was the hub besides from torchwood.) Jack happily gave her a penny and asked her the meaning of the song they were singing. She thought it was strange he did not know but as he gave her a penny she was happy to tell him. _He might not be from around here_ she thought to herself as he thanked her and left. Jack was fascinated to hear how sometime in the 17th century some Mr Fawkes tried to blow up the houses of parliament and yet the people had turned the terrifying event into a celebration that he knew would bring happiness for millenniums to come. The people of earth never ceased to amaze him he knew they never would.

Over a century later jack still enjoyed the knowledge of the triumph of the human race every time he saw a young kid with a sparkler, even when he saw some teenagers building a very dangerous looking bonfire in a local park he was amazed at the origin of the tradition. He also liked to sit and watch the fireworks just because they were fun and gave him a good excuse to be on a rooftop (not that he needed one).

**Owen**

Owen always hated the fifth of November, ever since he was 12 and his mates thought it would be a laugh to shove a rocket into the wheel of his bike. It wasn't funny though, at least that's what Owen thought. His so called _friends_ found the whole thing hilarious. In all fairness it had been a dare so Owen had agreed to do it, but it wasn't if his friends left him much choice. Not after Mike had shoved a sparkler down his jeans... Owen agreed that _that_ was funny. Before that Kev had tied a Catherine Wheel to his mum's washing line. Owen was not going to be the first one to back out. So he stood bravely at the top of the hill clutching his beloved mountain bike. His mum had bought it for him for his birthday. It was red with suspension and extra grip on the tyres. Owen had asked for a dog but the bike was just as good. And he didn't have to pick up after it. And it looked cool. So as Owen clutched one of the handle bars to keep the bike upright he shoved the rocket through the spokes of his back wheel. He held it in place with a bit of flexi wire his friend had passed him and was about to strike the match, he was looking forward to showing off as usual. He quickly hopped on the bike as his friends ran before him wanted to watch from the bottom of the quite steep slope. Before Owen had a chance to put his feet to the peddles the fuse of the rocket had burned down and the rocket fizzled to life shooting golden jets of light. The force of the rocket flipped the wheel sending Owen straight over the handle bars hitting his head on the concrete beneath him. Before he had a chance to recall how he ended up on the floor the bike fell onto him with the rocket, still alight, landing right on his jeans. His new jeans he only got last week. Panicking, Owen ran like mad down the hill, shaking his leg wildly to put out the small fire that had caught on the bottom of his trousers. His girlish screams were only silenced but the loud pop of his tyre, still attached to the rocket, bursting into hundreds of rubbery shreds. Needless to say Owen was not happy (although his friends were.) The stunt he thought would earn him much appreciation and respect resulted in a busted up bike, ruined jeans, a bruise on his head, burn on his leg and the wrath of his mother to face when he went home.

**Tosh**

When Tosh knew it was fireworks night she remembered when she was young and her mother and father and grandmother (on her mother's side) would all take her down to the river to see the festival. She remembered that in river that there would be lanterns floating and glowing as they bobbed in the ripples. Crowds of people would be gathered looking forward to seeing the sky coloured with hundreds of sparkly lights and as they waited they would place a candle in one of the empty lanterns and watch it flow downstream. There would be stalls and markets and her grandmother would always buy Toshiko something. It was never anything big but it was special to her. She still had all of the gifts in a shoe box under her bed. One year she had a small peg doll, another a beautiful hair slide, then she had a pink flower made from silk. There would be people playing music on all sorts of magical instruments and some people would start to dance and sing. He mother always sang along; it was as if she knew every song they played. When the fireworks finally started, as it got dark enough, her father would lift her up onto his shoulders (when she was still young enough) for her to get the best view. She would sit in silence and marvel at the pretty colours and patterns the lights made, not flinching once as a loud bang erupted above her. She would usually fall asleep before the night ended and the next thing she knew she would be waking up in the morning in her own bed. When Toshiko was young they didn't celebrate Guy Fawkes Night or bonfire night. It was just the annual firework display. In fact the fireworks weren't even in November, but still it was November the 5th every year that reminded Toshiko of the precious time she once spent with her family in what was almost a lifetime ago.

**Gwen**

Her and Rhys had been going out with each other for just under a year now. She knew that she loved him but she never told him so until that one fireworks night (after he told her first, of course.) Now she always remembered that perfect evening whenever she saw a firework flying high in the sky. Rhys had invited her along with some of his mates to a fireworks display one of them was putting on in their back garden. She only agreed to go because she hadn't seen much of Rhys with all the training she had been doing to become a police constable. Normally she couldn't think of a worse evening that one spent with Rhys' mates. Especially that one called Barry who kept trying to get people to call him 'banana.' Just the thought of him and that name made her cringe. But she was really missing her lovely boyfriend. It turned out that the evening wasn't as bad as she thought that it would be either. She actually had a good time just having a laugh, listening to their crazy stories as they ate take away pizza and drank beer. Eventually they decided to set up the fireworks. As one guy, Gwen thought was called Steve, started setting off the fireworks one by one everyone spread out in the quite large garden to try to get the best view possible. Gwen and Rhys were stood side by side and hand in hand happily star gazing between each firework that was lit. After about half an hour Gwen started to feel cold. Almost immediately Rhys was stoop behind her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. She kissed his cheek as they continued to watch the display. "I've actually has a really good time"| Gwen said breaking the comfortable silence. She felt Rhys smile into her head. "You know I love you" he said as if it had been said between then hundreds of times

before. "I love you too" she replied just as naturally. Nothing more was said as the fireworks went on.

**Ianto**

"Just a little bit further, one more step" Ianto said as he lead jack towards what he knew was his favourite rooftop.

"Yan, i know we're on top of the millennium centre i just don't know why..." Jack sighed still slightly annoyed that Ianto had blindfolded him and not for the reason he had hoped. Unless..."Hey! You haven't finally agreed to-"

"No!" Ianto interrupted, annoyed with Jack's impatience. Ianto swore that jack had the mentality of a 5 year old at times.  
Just a week and a bit ago, on Halloween, Jack had planned to take Ianto out for a nice meal (and then promised he had another treat for him when they got back to the hub...). Unfortunately the rift had other plans and dumped a load of new aliens on them, including a shape shifter creature and one that looked like a frog but gave off a very strong electric shock if touched. Even if all didn't go to plan Ianto was still touched. Jack had tried really hard since he came back from travelling with the doctor. Ianto was very happy. It was a step up from being a "part-time shag" as Owen so eloquently put it. Ianto wanted to do something for jack in return so he thought he's make the best use of Fireworks night. He thought it would be the perfect night to combine some of jack's three favourite things: Roofs, flashing lights and food. Ianto had never celebrated fireworks night when he was younger so he didn't really see what the big fuss was but he had a feeling it would make Jack happy which was good enough for him. He had come up to the roof earlier and set up a pcnic for the pair to enjoy as the fireworks began.  
"Okay you can look now." Said Ianto as he took off Jack's blindfold.  
Jack was impressed when he saw all of his favourite foods laid out before him on a large picnic blanket. There was also an MP3 player set up to some speakers which jack had no doubt, knowing Ianto, would have all his favourite songs on too. The pair soon sat down and began to eat their feast as the sky was lit up with rockets and other fireworks. After a couple hours it was getting cold up on the roof and the fireworks were beginning to stop.

"Yan, if you don't fancy it up on the roof how about we take this back to the hub," Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ianto grinned already on his way to the steps. He'd never celebrated Fireworks Night as a kid but he figured he's like to from now on.

* * *

Thanks for reading - hope you liked it ^^  
Please leave a reveiw to say if you did or any was it could be improved :)  
I've got an idea for a sorta conclusion so if you're interested let me know

Flabagash ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonfire night 2007 **

The team had just come back from a particularly nasty mission. Jack had said the aliens were known dyxcofallions but to the rest of the team 'pink squishy little nightmares,' sounded much more accurate. While trying to round them up jack failed to mention that the things could jump, very high, and quite impressively given that they had no legs. He also managed to forget that they use slime as a defence mechanism. Luckily (or maybe not so luckily) it rained as they were unloading the SUV so although they were thoroughly de-slimed, the team was very wet and cold.

"Queue Tea-boy!" Owen grinned as Ianto returned with a tray carrying 5 mugs of deliciously warm coffee. The team decided to stay out of the hub for a bit. They were sat on some steps overlooking the Bay sitting in a peaceful silence before it was time to head in to file some reports and finish up all of the work related to the mission. It was winter so although it was barley five o'clock it was already very dark outside. Suddenly a green light burst in the sky. Followed by a red one. And a blue one.

"I completely forget its fireworks night!" Gwen squealed as she 'oo-ed' and 'aw-ed' at all of the lights. "It felt like only yesterday it was Halloween!"

"Doesn't time fly when you're having... fun?" Ianto suggested picking out a last bit off slime from under hit suit's collar. Casually, he looked over at jack who had the same childish face he had last year. Jack was reminded of where he came from, his first home when he saw the lights. That was until he noticed Ianto staring and realised his was his home.

The team sat down together and enjoyed the display until the last rocket whizzed across the sky causing Owen to shudder at painful memories. And when he thought they were paintful he meant literally painful. He still had a small scar from the burn to his ankle.

After a few peaceful moments it was jack who broke the silence. "Well kiddies, I don't know about you but I don't much feel like going back to work. Have the night off. Rest, relax, buy sparklers... Just don't come in before 10 tomorrow" he said looking over at Tosh who had been sat quietly the whole time. He wandered what was wrong with Toshiko.

"I just get home sick at this time of year. Miss my family." She said causing jack to wonder if he'd said that last thought out loud. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened, jack though as he remembered a time when thinking out loud had gotten him into a lot of trouble at a Unit meeting last year.

"Come on Tosh," Owen said, surpriced by her confession, as he walked over to his friend, "I'll take you out, cheer you up... if you want?" He asked

"Sounds... great!" Tosh replied, surprised by Owen's kindness towards her. The pair of them turned away from the group saying their goodbyes and headed out for the evening. When he thought they were out of eye sight Owen reached over and held Tosh's hand sensing she needed someone to be there for her. The action didn't go unnoticed however; Gwen saw him, as it made her smile.

"I think that I'll go and see Rhys" _If he's not out with Daf or Banana _she thought to herself. "I haven't seen him in ages, and I'm sure you boys will think of something to do this evening" she smirked with a wink as she turned on her heels and headed home.

Ianto and Jack just smiled at each other. _Gwen had no idea _they thought. Although they knew it would be easier said than done to make the evening more exciting that last year.

"I like a challenge" Jack leered as he led Ianto back towards the hub

"I know you do." Ianto casually replied stepping into the tourist office and shurruging off his suit jacket.

**Ta da! I hope you liked it if you read to this far :P Please leave a reveiw :)**


End file.
